One Shoot Collections
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: No Summary ; Chapter 2: Morning Routine
1. Wait, What?

NaughtyAuthor-Shokun present

**OneShot Collection**

**.::Wait, What?::.**

**Story by N.A-Shokun**

**Cast: Hinata x who?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, dll**

**DLDR**

"_Se-senpai_?" Hinata mengangga tidak percaya bahwa dia akan kembali bertemu dengan seniornya saat kuliah di Universitas Konoha disaat dan tempat seperti ini.

"Hyuuga-_san." _Mengangguk ramah menyapa sang _kouhai. _Pria berumur 29 tahun yang santer dipanggil dengan lajang paling diincar tahun ini menghampiri Hinata setelah meletakkan secara acak gelas kristal berisi anggur merah yang sudah habis setengahnya.

"A-apa yang _senpai _lakukan ditempat seperti ini?" Tergagap karena gugup. Hinata meremas ujung roknya menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, walau pandangannya tetap tertuju pada manik hitam milik sang pria. Bukankah tidak sopan apabila kau memutuskan kontak mata dengan seseorang yang sedang mengajakmu bicara.

"Dipaksa." Jawabnya lantang kendati jaraknya dan Hinata sudah mulai menyempit sehingga mungkin walau dia berbisik dan mendesis seperti ular pun Hinata masih dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya. "Kau?" Sambungnya lagi karena tidak menyangka bahwa akan bertemu dengan Hinata ditempat seperti ini.

"Be-bekerja." Jawab Hinata singkat sambil menunjukkan nampan berisi berbagai macam bentuk kue dengan taburan coklat warna-warni didepannya. Dan jangan lupakan beberapa gelas minuman _martini _dengan potongan lemon di dalamnya.

"Disini?" Sang pria yang tidak percaya akan jawaban Hinata mencoba bertanya sekali lagi. Mengekori Hinata yang melenggang anggun diantara desakan manusia-manusia parlente berpakaian mahal karena panggilan seseorang yang meminta segelas _martini _yang dibawanya.

"Y-Ya." Hinata mengangguk singkat setelah memberikan ucapan, 'selamat menikmati' pada tamu yang mengambil minuman dari nampannya. "Terkejut? Lihatlah, bukankah aneh kalau aku mengaku datang sebagai tamu tetapi memakai baju pelayan seperti ini." Terkikik geli melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah yang dinampakkan _senpai_nya. Hinata berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya agar nampan yang dibawanya tidak terpelanting jatuh.

"Sejak kapan?" Merasa aneh dengan jawaban Hinata. Sang pria tergoda untuk menggali informasi lebih dalam. Sesaat amnesty Hinata melebar, untuk apa mantan-seniornya yang hanya dikenalnya saat masa orientasi mahasiswa baru sangat ingin mengetahui kabar terbarunya? Ah, bahkan Hinata baru sadar kalau tadi dia memanggilnya dengan namanya; bukankah itu cukup menunjukkan bahwa sang senior masih mengingat namanya? Aduh! Rasanya Hinata ingin menepuk jidatnya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan Hinata kalau saja dihari pertama MOS Hinata sudah melegenda karena sempat pingsan didepan ribuan mahasiswa baru beserta para seniornya ketika diperintah untuk mengenalkan dirinya ditengah berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya menjadi satu perhatian utama.

"Se-sejak diusir dari kediaman Hyuuga." Menggidikkan bahunya enteng, Hinata membeberkan secuil kenyataan pahit akan dirinya seakan-akan masalah yang dihadapinya bukan apa-apa. "Oh, kalau begitu panggil saja aku Hinata. Toh, aku tidak punya marga lagi."

"Kau serius?" Masih betah mengekor Hinata yang berjalan memutari aula yang disulap penuh ornament hiasan bernilai jutaan _yen _untuk menawarkan minuman dan makanan yang dibawanya, sang pria kembali bertanya. Alih-alih membalas salam rekan sejawatnya yang hendak memanggilnya, diikuti beberapa sorot mata yang mendelik penasaran. Rasanya sang pria itu tidak mengurbis semuanya seolah Hinata mengambil alih dunianya.

"Seribu rius!" Hinata bercanda, sambil tertawa kalem, Hinata menyerahkan sepiring _cake stawberry _pada seorang anak lelaki berumur lima tahun yang meloncat-loncat meminta kue terakhir diatas nampan miliknya.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sekitar setahun yang lalu."

"Memangnya kau tidak merindukan keluargamu?"

"Sangat." Balas Hinata lamat-lamat menundukkan kepala untuk mengamati ujung sepatunya yang tiba-tiba terlihat menarik.

Tersenyum lemah, Hinata berbalik menghadap sang pria yang menunjukkan raut wajah bingung. Mengangkat satu alisnya yang melengkung sempurna. Sang pria mencekal tangan Hinata saat Hinata hendak meminta izin untuk kembali kedapur.

"_Se-senpai?" _Hinata panik, sangsi akan kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Memangnya ada urusan apa sampai-sampai sang pria menyempatkan diri untuk menahan kepergian Hinata.

"Aku tahu ini mendadak. Tapi aku punya sebuah penawaran untukmu!" Sahutnya bersemangat membuat Hinata sedikit tercengang karena menguapnya perigai kalem yang biasa menyelimuti dirinya.

"Pe-penawaran? A-apa itu?" Berusaha tertarik agar tidak kembali meredupkan berkas harapan yang terpancar dari jelaga hitamnya. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, walau suaranya mulai bergetar karena hantaran sengatan-sengatan listrik kecil dari kulit yang bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan sang pria.

"Kau tidak punya marga? Aku akan memberimu marga yang baru! Kau ingin sebuah keluarga? Ayo kita buat!" Seperti sales yang sedang menjajakan barang dagangannya, sang pria menjabarkan seluruh penawarannya. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, oh lihatnya dia membeku seperti sedang dimasukkan kedalam lemari es. Mengangga menghadapi ke-_OOC_-an sang senior, Hinata bermaksud menanyakan arti dari ajakan tersebut.

"_Wait, what? _Ma-maksud _senpai?" _

_"_Ayo kita menikah! Tambahkan marga Uchiha dibelakang namamu dan aku berjanji akan membantumu membuat sebuah keluarga yang besar!" Dan dia tersenyum kalem sedangkan dalam otaknya sudah timbul-tenggelam memikirkan sosok-sosok dirinya dalam versi mungil dan lucu. Oh Tuhan, ini akan menjadi sangat menarik! Dirinya menyerigai kecil, wah, rupanya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mencetak undangan berwarna biru dan berbau lavender bertuliskan-

_Itachi dan Hinata. _

_Short FF buat pengisi waktu luang_

_Ngetik diwaktu suntuk pas US! Enjoy it!_

_Pair berikutnya enaknya siapa ya?_

_With love,_

_Sho-kun_


	2. Morning Routine

NaughtyAuthor-Shokun present

**OneShot Collection**

**.::Morning Routine::.**

**Story by N.A-Shokun**

**Cast: Hinata x who?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, dll**

**DLDR**

"Ke-kenapa kau disini?" Mengeratkan pegangannya pada berkas-berkas penting milik perusahaan yang dibawanya, Hinata memasang posisi _defensif _menghadapi pria satu ini.

"Memangnya salah? Perusahaan inikan milikku. Aku hanya ingin mengecekmu." Jawabnya ketus seraya menyisir rambut jabriknya kebelakang menggunakan tangan sendiri. Tidak mengindahkan tatapan risih Hinata, dengan santai sang pria menghabiskan kotak bekal yang seharusnya milik Hinata. Ya, seharusnya! Sebelum dia datang dan-lagi-lagi- membuat Hinata harus rela merogoh koceknya sendiri untuk makan siang dikafetaria nanti pada jam istirahat.

"Demi Tuhan! Ini masih jam delapan pagi. Apa kata orang kalau mendapatimu dikantorku sepagi ini. Sudah kubilang, aku pasti akan memberikan laporannya nanti jam sebelas siang."

"Ya aku tahu. Aku cuma ingin makan ini. Kau lihatkan?" Mengangkat mistingnya yang hampir habis. Sang pria arogan menyuapkan satu sumpit terakhir telur gulung manis kedalam mulutnya.

"Mr. Uzumaki_" _Hinata menghela nafas, melemaskan bahunya yang tegang kemudian berjalan mendekati sang pria yang hanya melirikan matanya menanggapi panggilan Hinata. "I-itu makan siangku. Jangan bohong dengan berkata, 'aku belum sarapan'." Menunjuk pada kotak misting yang sudah kosong. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal akan kelakuan bosnya yang sewenang-wenang.

"Terima kasih makanannya." Menangkupkan kedua tangannya didada. Sang pria meletakkan kembali mistingnya ke atas meja dan menyambut Hinata dengan serigai nakalnya membuat tiga goresan tipis dipipinya ikut terangkat naik.

"Sama-sama." Dan Hinata ingin sekali merutuki kebodohannya karena terbawa arus sang pria. Bukankah tadi dia ingin memarahinya? Kenapa malah senang akan pujian yang barusan diterimanya.

Berdiri dari meja yang didudukinya-okay, memang tidak sopan, tapi toh dia yang punya perusahaan ini-sang pria menghampiri Hinata yang masih diam mematung beberapa langkah didepannya. Hinata diam, menundukkan kepalanya masih tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak sadar akan pergerakan sang pria yang menisbikan jarak mereka, Hinata tercengang saat mengadahkan kepala dirinya sudah harus berhadapan dengan dada bidang yang terbalut jas armani mahal.

"Mr. U-Uzumaki_?" _Terkaget-kaget karena kemunculan sang bos yang mendadak. Hinata refleks melangkahkan kakinya mundur beberapa langkah menghindari tabrakan antara wajahnya yang mulai terbakar dengan dada bidang yang terhampar didepannya.

"Seperti biasa, tukang melamun." Mengetuk pelan dahi Hinata hingga Hinata mengaduh. Pria tersebut menyembunyikan cekikikannya yang ketara sekali memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang tajam dari balik mulutnya.

Membalikkan badan menuju sofa yang dengan ajaibnya berada diruangan kerja Hinata yang sempit. Dengan segala tingkah aristokratnya, pria tersebut melonggarkan dasi merah yang dipakainya dan menaikkan kedua kakinya pada meja kaca yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Ku-kumohon keluarlah. Tidak baik kalau pagi-pagi kau ada disini." Hinata mencoba membujuk sang pria yang kelihatannya sudah menemukan kesibukan yang baru setelah menggeluarkan ponsel _touchscreen _dari saku celananya.

"Siapa yang berani melarang?"

"Aku!" Jawab Hinata lantang karena kesal akan tingkah-polah sang pria dihadapannya ini. Merebut ponsel yang sedang asyik dimainkannya, dengan garang Hinata menunjuk pintu kantornya yang masih tertutup. "Sekarang!" Perintahnya tegas seolah tidak memandang jurang perbedaan posisi diantara keduanya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau!?" Mencoba menantang dan tak mau kalah mempertahankan argumennya, bukannya bergegas bangun dari duduknya sepertinya sang pria malah mencoba menyamankan diri dengan posisi barunya yang sedang tiduran disofa.

"Nanti tidak ada ja-"

"Ya! Ya!" Melonjak kaget dari sofa. Sang pria terlihat panik dan memandang Hinata dengan tatapan horor. "Kumohon, apapun! Tapi bukan itu!"

"Kalau begitu nanti silahkan ti-"

"Tidak!" Mengambil ponselnya yang masih berada didalam genggaman Hinata. Sang pria bergegas lari menuju ambang pintu walaupun rasa enggan merangkak naik memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya!"

"Tapi aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan!" Sahut-sahutan itu membahana memenuhi ruangan sempit ruang kerja Hinata, untungnya ruangan tersebut kedap suara sehingga mereka tidak perlu khawatir teriakan mereka akan terdengar sampai luar. Baiklah, kalian benar, sofa dan karpet kedap suara yang terpasang apik diruangan ini juga semuanya ulah sang pria keras kepala itu.

"_Okay-okay _aku menyerah!" Pasrah karena argumennya tidak mungkin menang ditambah dengan ancaman-ancaman yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Sang pria mau tidak mau akhirnya harus mengalah.

"Pintar." Senyum kelegaan terpatri diwajah Hinata mendengar kerelaan sang pria meninggalkan kantornya.

"Tapi nanti siang aku kemba-"

"Tidak ada!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau-"

"Ditolak!"

"Sebentar sa-"

"CUKUP!" Dengan nafas ngos-ngosan Hinata mengakhiri teriakannya diikuti satu hentakan kaki menghujam lantai berkarpet beludru yang membuat beberapa bulunya lepas dari sulamannya. "Kubilang nanti pulang kerja!"

Senyum sumringah mewarnai wajah sang pria mendengar jawaban positif Hinata. Melompat-lompat kecil, sang pria malah kembali menghampiri Hinata dan menarik pinggang mungil Hinata dalam pelukkannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi setidaknya-"

CHUP!

Dan satu ciuman panas didaratkan tepar pada bibir Hinata yang berpoles _lipgloss peach _rasa cherry. Sia-sia untuk menolak, akhirnya Hinata menyerahkan diri didalam pelukan posesif sang pria yang kalau saja oksigen tidak diperlukan untuk menyambung hidup, mungkin ciuman itu tidak akan pernah dilepaskannya.

"Satu ciuman untuk uang muka." Tersenyum jahil melihat warna wajah Hinata yang merah padam. Sang pria buru-buru melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kantor Hinata. "Kalau begitu nanti malam aku tunggu dikamar ya. _Istriku." _Melemparkan sebuah ciuman dari jauh, dengan tawa khasnya sang pria menutup pintu kantor Hinata tanpa pernah tahu ancaman apa yang Hinata lontarkan detik berikutnya.

"Demi Tuhan! _**Menma Uzumaki**_! Lebih baik nanti malam kau tidur disofa!" Teriak Hinata frustasi menghadapi kelakuan suaminya yang tidak bisa membedakan profesionalisme kerja dengan urusan rumah tangga. Yah, walau pada akhirnya memang terserah padanya. Toh begitu-begitu dia juga merupakan _CEO _perusahaan sekaligus pemilik perusahaan yang dijalankan bersama-sama dengan sang kakak, Naruto Uzumaki.

Menghempaskan diri pada sofa yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Hinata memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening. Sudah cukup, dirinya sudah lelah menghadapi rutinitas pagi seperti ini. Dimana sang suami terus saja bertindak seenaknya sendiri dengan menyelinap masuk ke kantornya, mengambil jatah makan siangnya dengan dalih belum sarapan-padahal Hinata berani sumpah kalau dia sudah membuatkan 3 porsi jumbo sarapan dirumah- dan berakhir dengan tawar menawar perihal 'bermain' dikantor.

"Apa aku berhenti dan jadi ibu rumah tangga saja ya?" Gumam Hinata pelan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengelus perut ratanya yang nanti malam akan membawa berita menggemparkan sampai dijamin membuat sang suami langsung menyambar beberapa telepon genggam miliknya dan membuatnya mengadakan telepon konferensi mendadak dengan seluruh keluarga besarnya.

_Another gajeness story_

Dibuat waktu masa-masa US sekolah

Ada dua lagi yang belum dipublish

Dan yang mengharapkan '_pair'_ normal disini jangan bantai saya ya

Fic ini didedikasikan untuk _crack pair_ Hinata

Yah, walau ngehintnya pasti sama yang 'sudah sering' sama Hinata, hehehe #kabur

_With Love,_

_Sho-kun_


End file.
